


clique

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Hanamiya is a wild child, Humiliation, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, those who live by the dick sword die by the dick sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: It's the absolute nightmare scenario where Akashi Seijuuro goes to Kirisaki Daiichi.(Hanamiya doesn't mind until the point he really, really minds.)





	clique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: AUs, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9962514#cmt9962514): _AU where Akashi shows Hanamiya why he’s just an amateur when it comes to cruelty._

Some of the other club captains began to complain that the entire school had gained an unfair reputation for brutality because of Hanamiya, which of course made Hanamiya laugh and laugh until he couldn't anymore. 

“Maybe the chess club’s performance would improve if they tried some of our methods,” he said, shaking his shaggy head in fake regret. Now that was a lie. The chess club was fucking hopeless. 

Besides, there was nothing unfair about Kirisaki Daiichi's reputation. Hanamiya wasn't the first to do what he did, he was merely the most explicit. He yawned and stretched out, gesturing to his followers. “Anyway, let's go torture the first-years, yeah?” 

They laughed and nodded, like he was kidding. 

*

There was one first-year who stood out from the rest. Hanamiya recognized him right away, of course -- who could forget Akashi Seijuuro, captain of the Generation of Miracles? Someone muttered behind him that he'd heard that Akashi had been ready to go to Rakuzan, but it seemed that the boy had ultimately chosen to stick closer to home. 

Kirisaki Daiichi had made no effort to recruit Akashi, or any of the other Miracles. 

Hell, they'd barely made an effort to to recruit him, as an Uncrowned King or General or whatever they were being called this week. Hanamiya had had to whip up the existing basketball club in shape during his first year (which had brought him in direct conflict with the coach of the club but, well, guess who was still here now) -- and now the whole thing was _his._

He hoped that Akashi Seijuuro of the Generation of Miracles realized that. And what's more, realized that high school was a whole different world than junior high. And if he didn't, then Hanamiya, as his caring and responsible senpai, would be happy to set him straight. 

*

The little redheaded kid had a Napoleon complex the size of France and a severe, undiagnosed personality disorder. He was so interesting that Hanamiya practically skipped now when he headed to practice. 

Was this what being fulfilled felt like? Was this love? Hanamiya came into the gym just in time to watch Akashi take down an upperclassman who had at least half a meter and half a ton of weight on him -- all without breaking a sweat. 

He really loved this kid. 

*

“Hanamiya-senpai, may I speak to you?” Akashi said in the locker room after practice one day. “It's a private matter.” He seemed perfectly unbothered by both Hanamiya’s nudity or his utter disinterest in what he had to say. 

Hanamiya sighed loudly and rolled back his head. “What is it? Do you need help confessing to someone? I’ve got the perfect method.”

It was a method he'd perfected on Kiyoshi Teppei -- one: arrange to meet your crush in dark corners and weird spots wherever you can find them, two: let him shove you against the lockers, stick his face into your face, three: kiss him first, four: fuck him first, and finally, five: make sure to cripple him so he’ll always remember you, even if all other memories of young love (so precious, so fragile) had faded.

Akashi shook his head and his eyes began to glow red and gold and really, really strange. Hanamiya felt his knees give way and couldn't help but admire the sheer arrogance of using one's super-special basketball superpower outside the court like that.

It was just petty and spiteful enough to get him hard too.

“All right, I'm not as pretty as Mibuchi, but you can come on my face,” Hanamiya said, looking up through his lashes. Akashi’s cock was quite substantial, despite his short stature. How unfair. And Akashi’s face was blank though his hands shook a little as he pushed his cock into Hanamiya’s waiting mouth. 

Really, virgins were _too_ funny. 

*

“I'm going to be captain here,” Akashi said matter-of-factly one day. 

“Quiet, you first-year,” Hanamiya said, shifting so his textbook covered his face, “I'm trying to nap.” 

*

Their first game was a euphoric experience, for Hanamiya, so much more satisfying than any game he'd taken part in since the advent of the Generation of Miracles (with the sweet, sweet exception of that first game against Seirin -- he can still hear the sickening crunch of Kiyoshi’s leg and he even dreamed about it sometimes) -- in the end, the score was only five points in their favor but the other team had been destroyed, left hurting and demoralized. 

They look at him with hate in their eyes and Hanamiya preened at the attention. He had done that, turned a group of boys into snarling animals. What else could he possibly want? 

He caught sight of Akashi and lumbered over to him, putting put a heavy hand on the first-year’s shoulder. He asked him what he thought. 

Akashi glanced over at the scoreboard. 

“We could have done better,” he said and Hanamiya laughed to cover his annoyance. 

“We don't do overwhelming victories here,” he said, with a slight sneer. “It's more fun when they can almost taste get the of winning and then have it snatched away.” 

“I disagree,” Akashi said, a polite smile fixed on his face. “There’s too much risk there. It’s better to crush all hope, as early as possible.”

“And that’s why Teiko games were alway so boring to watch,” Hanamiya said with a yawn. “Well, anyway, it's my team, first-year. What I say goes.” 

Akashi’s eyes gleam red and gold, but he did agree that this was so.

*

Imayoshi Skyped him, wanted to meetup to discuss, as he put it, the joys and trials of managing their miraculous Teiko babies. God, he was still so insufferable. Hanamiya declined and explained why, sparing none of Imayoshi’s nonexistent feelings. The Touou captain just kept smiling, like it was exactly what he had expected. 

Hanamiya could never under why out of the two of them, only he had the reputation of being a creep. 

*

It wasn't true that no one tried to warn him.

Seto did, in his laconic way, adjusting his hair as he spoke. Yamazaki did too. But Hanamiya was -- well, not blind to the way Akashi Seijuuro seemed to draw power to him, but he’d thought that he was clever enough, canny enough to avoid the trap that Akashi’s old captain had fallen into. 

After all, Hanamiya didn’t give two shits about honor and would never let himself be quietly pushed aside. 

*

“So, Akashi-kun, when did you realize that all your friends hated you?” Hanamiya said, pulling a fatherly arm on Akashi’s shoulders again. They had just finished a practice game with Touou and that blue-haired kid, Touou’s ace, had breezed past Akashi without even a word of acknowledgment. 

The pink-haired girl had followed him, making half-hearted apologies, but Hanamiya could spot a weakness like that a mile away. Akashi’s expression hadn’t changed then, but now he gave Hanamiya a vindictive look. 

“Maybe you should’ve gone to Kyoto after all,” Hanamiya said, grinning widely. Then he laughed. “I’m just kidding, stupid. If you weren’t here, we wouldn’t have beat Touou, right?” 

“Right,” Akashi said, looking like he was mentally signing Hanamiya’s death warrant. 

Kids these days, with their murder-plots and intrigue. Hanamiya shook his head fondly. 

*

Then it had happened, the mutiny. 

“Your captain has a diseased heart,” Akashi said. “And what happened before wasn’t your fault, it was _his_.” And one by one, swayed by Akashi’s words, the team turned against him. Akashi’s eyes flash red and gold. He smiled over at Hanamiya. 

He was absolute. 

*

Hanamiya found Kiyoshi Teppei walking home from school -- and he had been just coincidentally in Kiyoshi's neighborhood -- and told his driver that he’d take the train home. Kiyoshi spotted him following almost immediately, and did not speed up or slow down his pace.

“Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi said, once he’d caught up. 

“Hey, Kiyoshi,” Hanamiya said. “How’s the leg?” 

Kiyoshi gave him a radiant, entirely guileless smile. “Still good enough to beat you.” 

“I don’t think so.” Hanamiya paused, taking Kiyoshi in. Even after months in the hospital, he was still such a big guy. Such a big, handsome guy. He hated that about him, like he hated almost every other aspect of Kiyoshi Teppei’s being; his personality, his positive outlook on life and his carefully hidden dark side. 

“You probably heard that I’m out.” 

“Riko may have mentioned it.” 

“These Miracle kids just have no heart,” Hanamiya said, and Kiyoshi gave him a speaking look. _Like you have one?_

“Watch out for him, that Akashi,” Hanamiya insisted, scowling. “He’s crueler than me too.” 

“You don’t have to warn me about him,” Kiyoshi said placidly. “We’re not that kind of friends.” 

“We’re not any kind of friends,” Hanamiya said, offended. There was no way he’d be friends with someone as poor and without any prospects like Kiyoshi. 

Kiyoshi glanced over at him. “What do you _want_ , Hanamiya?” 

Hanamiya smiled at him, suddenly coy. “Well, _you_ know.” 

*

He hated how good Kiyoshi felt against him, how right. He wanted to tear him open and eat him up, but it wouldn’t be enough (still wouldn’t be enough.) 

But the worst thing was at the end of it when Kiyoshi pulled out, his cock still wet, Hanamiya sagged back against the bed and suddenly thought about red hair instead of brown, and strange two-toned eyes instead of kind brown ones. 

Fucking Akashi. Did he have to interfere in this too? Couldn’t Hanamiya corrupt an innocent in peace? 

*

But the _actual_ worst thing was that he still had to go to practice since -- as Akashi said-- they had not yet hired a real coach, so he would have to do for now. 

The young really were so cruel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kanye.


End file.
